Half Consumed
by Bloodfiend
Summary: After a series of attacks leaves mobius devistated something happens to Sonic that leaves him beyond the help of others. Will he become half consumed by this madness that is slowly taking over his soul?


Disclaimer: Most of these characters are owned by Sega and a lot of the others owned by the Archie comic's guys. I guess I own any new characters and anybodies free to use them if they ask but we'll have to wait and see if the actually come to be yet.  
  
A/N: I live in Australia and I haven't read a whole bunch of the comics because of a delivering problem to this country (or just the part I'm in anyways) but I'm back into them so I'm going to try my best.  
  
  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes to be greeted with blurry light. Feeling his arms and legs secured tightly in different directions and a device over his mouth and nose that made his head feel heavy, Sonic realized he was in water. As his eyes grew to be focused he could make out glass about a foot in front of him, and soon he could see the gray metal that made up the lab outside.  
  
His mind sluggishly took in these details and for almost an hour the hedgehog floated dizzily until at last he began to think. Pulling at the restraints on both his arms and legs he found he had little strength and they were just to strong for him. Despite this he continued to jerk and pull them. After short time a flash of red light hurt his eyes. Then another. His ears began to prick as a whaling sound vibrated through the water.  
  
To his surprise the device giving him air began to vibrate. With a small blast it burst off his face and hit the glass, causing pain under each eye as it did. In the shock and pain he swallowed a mouthful of water into his lungs and coughed and spluttered. His vision became blurred by red bubbles that floated up in front of his face.  
  
A pain began to build up in his chest. He had almost lost all of his breath and was starting to drown fast. With his last bit of air he let out a scream into what would be his watery grave, but as his last breath floated away a crack formed in the glass. It spread until a spider web of cracks had formed right to the edges until, with a shattering crash, the glass broke and the water spilled out onto the floor. With a painful gasp the sweetest air Sonic had ever tasted filled his lungs and he hung by his wrists why he slowly regained his senses.  
  
Again, he opened his eyes and saw, this time, the flooded lab he was in. In the air he felt renewed and with all his strength he bent his knees and with a jerk, ripped his shackles from the floor, causing sparks to fly. He watched in amazement as the metal cords retracted themselves into the floor and the hole sealed up. Because the heavy cuffs were still around his ankles it was hard to lift his feet but he managed to turn himself upside down, using his restraints like a trapeze. Pushing himself up, he planted both his bare feet upon the roof, pushed with everything he had and ripped the cords from the roof. With nothing supporting him he fell plummeting to the ground. He landed hard on the left side of his face and was plunged into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sonic? Can you hear me, Sonic?'  
  
The voice boomed over the sound of the alarm.  
  
'Can you hear me?'  
  
'Uncle Chuck?' he croaked. His chest still hurt immensely as he pushed himself off the floor. Sonic put a hand to his face.  
  
'Aaarghh,' he cried out as pain seared through his left eye. Waiting a moment for the pain to fade he held a hand up in front of his left eye. It was blind.  
  
He crawled from the tank that had been his prison, into puddles of water where he rolled onto his back.  
  
'Sonic,' Uncle Chucks voice again. 'If you can hear me try and find a control panel. Sonic, please.'  
  
It was then that he noticed the stinging below his eyes and on his cheeks. Gingerly, he touched his face and felt blisters had appeared there and some places were still bleeding. Glancing around he saw a panel of computers to his right and made his way over a Uncle Chuck continued to call his name.  
  
All the flashing screens and dull buttons meant nothing to Sonic so he began to press everything at random.  
  
'Uncle Chuck,' his throat was dry and it hurt to talk. 'I'm here.'  
  
'Sonic? Where are you?' the speaker bleared again.  
  
'I'm here,' Sonic said again. He began to pound on the button very hard. 'Stupid machine. Uncle Chuck, where are you?'  
  
Pounding harder and harder on the console he continued to shout into it with no result. He didn't even notice when sparks began to jump from the buttons until a shower of them flew into his face. He took a step back as it began to make strange noises. Turning to his right he began to walk away, he didn't even have time to be surprised as the force of the explosion threw him across the lab. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was the burning feeling on his left side that was opposed by the feeling of the cool water on his left.  
  
  
  
'I found him.' The voice seemed distant to Sonic.  
  
'Oh, no,' another voice. More familiar.  
  
'We need to get him out of here fast,' a third, Uncle Chuck said. 'I told you we should have just gone straight in, old man,' said another voice. He knew this one well too.  
  
'There's no point in arguing now,' said Uncle Chuck's voice. 'Prepare the stretcher. We need to get him treatment as soon as possible.'  
  
After a bit, Sonic felt himself being lifted from the ground on to the stretcher. The voices became a blur as unconsciousness slowly began to creep over him again but it was stopped by the sound of a different warning siren.  
  
'The launch!'  
  
'We're too late!'  
  
'There's still time,' cried Uncle Chuck. 'Everybody run.'  
  
He began to bounce on the stretcher as the rescuers picked up their pace. In his ears a distant rumbling began to grow and, though he couldn't feel it, the ground began to shake.  
  
'What's that?' Sonic knew the voice of the girl that spoke but he just couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
'I don't know. Let's just keep-,' Uncle Chuck was cut off as everything began to shake violently.  
  
It shook so hard that Sonic was thrown from the stretcher. The force caused him to slide across the floor where he crashed into a wall. The jolt brought him back to his senses and he opened his good eye. The shaking had stopped for now and he saw Knuckles helping Amy-Rose to her feet. She rushed to help Uncle Chuck and the others while Knuckles ran over to him. He looked up dizzily as Knuckles bent down and picked him up.  
  
'Let's get you out of here, buddy. Your gonna owe me one after this.'  
  
'Let's get it moving,' Sonic looked over and saw Lupe of the Wolf Pack. He didn't have anytime to look elsewhere because Knuckles stated to run. With every step pain jolted through Sonic's body.  
  
The rumbling began again.  
  
'Look out everybody. Another shockwave coming through.'  
  
The ground began to shake and then it stopped again. Opening his eye he realized that it was because Knuckles wasn't touching the ground. The shockwave had knocked him off his feet and Sonic shut his eye as they hit the ground and yet again he slid across the floor and slammed into a wall.  
  
The wave subsided and he heard voices calling his name. They were silenced by yet more rumbling. It was the most violent one yet. Sonic saw everybody stumbling and falling. Then he heard Amy's voice.  
  
'Sonic. Look out!'  
  
He quickly turned his head to the roof. It was beginning to crumble. He heard the rumbling again and the tremors came even quicker this time.  
  
'SONIC,' he heard again.  
  
He watched helplessly as the roof above him gave way and began to fall down, down, down onto him and in a blast of unforgettable pain he was enveloped in darkness.  
  
This is my first Sonic fic so I would appreciate all review both good and bad. Later on the chapters the story will become more linked to the Archie comic's series and since I can't order back issues in this country I would appreciate all emails that tell me how something actually happened in the comics of where I have gone wrong as I wish to learn all I have missed and keep as true to the series as possible. Thank you. 


End file.
